fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Fox: The Fairly OddParents Version
It is the FOP version of the popular Nintendo shooter franchise Star Fox. Characters *Timmy Turner as Fox McCloud *Chester McBadbat as Falco Lombardi *Cosmo as Slippy Toad *A.J. as Peppy Hare *Trixie Tang as Krystal *AJ-5000 as ROB64 *Jorgen Von Strangle as General Pepper *Vicky as Andross *Mr. Crocker as Wolf O' Donnell *Dr. Snipowitz as Leon Powlaski *Tad as Panther Caroso *Ricky as Pigma Dengar *Anti-Cosmo as Andrew Oikonny *The Eliminators as the Aparoids *The Destructinator as Aparoid Queen *Pa Speevak as King EarthWalker *Ma Speevak as Queen EarthWalker *Catman as Tricky *Papa Cosmo as Beltino Toad *Multiple Sandersons as the Sargasso Space Zone ruffians *Mr. Turner as James McCloud *Nega-Chin as General Scales *Veronica as Katt Monroe *Crimson Chin as Bill Grey Chapters (Seasons) and their plots Chapter 1: An Explosive Beginning Dr Andross has been planning his revenge for years. Biding his time on Venom, the planet he was exiled to, he has formed a massive army from the planets lizard-like natives as well as lizard criminals exiled there. Finally with all the weapons he can muster, he has operated a Blitzkreig-like warfare, capturing nearly every planet. Now all that is left is Corneria. But General Pepper of the Cornerian Army has hired the mercenary squadron that's known as the Star Fox Team. The team consisting of Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad are ordered by General Pepper to save the Lylat System. They are first deployed on Corneria with some of the Army's latest fighters, the Arwings. The team battle through the Venomian Army and destroy 3 Attack Carriers (Falco destroys one of them) and the Destructor. they then head to the Asteroid Belt where they destroy the Rock Crusher and the Blade Barrier. They also discover a warp to the Black Hole. General Pepper states that this area is where James McCloud flew in the last time they saw him and is made up of warped space that goes around and around. Periodically, rings start to appear and where you go depends on what ring you take.They also accidentally find a warp to Out of This Dimension! They discover that Andross has even taken this place over and mind controlled the strange creatures there. They then go to Sector X and destroy the Rock Crusher there. At Fortuna they destroy Andross's mutated Monarch Dodora. At Titania they recapture the weather control base, but then they destroy the now corrupt Prf Hanger. At Sector Z they take out the battlestations Atomic base, destroying the station. At Sector Y the destroy the Plasma Hydra that controls the sector. They destroy the Spinning core at Macbeth and stop the Venomian Army from building a base. They are then free to attack Venom's main bases. They attack the Venomian Space Armada and destroy the main battleship's atomic base, taking down the battleship. At the Battlebase Meteor they destroy the Dancing Insector. Finally Venom is the last place left. In the airspace they fight Phantron, wich soon retreats to the surface. They then destroy the second form the Pantron II, and use the Black Hole to proceed to the "backdoor" of Venom. They take out the Metal Smasher, but it deploys an outfitted escape pod called Galactic Rider to the surface. They soon destroy it though. They then take out Great Commander wich flies below but gets destroyed. Finally Andross is left. Fox goes down to fight. Andross taunts Fox continously, until Fox enters. There Fox saw him. He was hideous. For an unexplained reason, he was only a disembodied head that looked silver plated. A grueling battle was fought until Fox took out his outer layering revealing his true form. Fox learned that it was only a Robot decoy, for the True Form was a cubicle computer transmitting Andross's face with a bit of his brain inside so Andross could control its abilities. Fox destroyed it and flew out of the self-destructing base. The team returned with a message from General Pepper congratulating them. Everyone cheered at Andross's demise. But Fox knew that this was not the case. He may have severly damaged him by destroying a bit of his brain, but he was still alive. But now was the time to celebrate. Chapter 2: The Lylat Wars (to see the whole synopsis see here) The evil Dr. Andross was once a brilliant scientist working for the Cornerian Army. However, he took his reasearch too far, and the devastating effects on the planet's ecosytem prompted General Pepper to banish him to the barren planet Venom, where it was thought he would never survive. Five years later, General Pepper picked up strange activity coming from the Venomian surface. He then hired the original Star Fox Team, lead by James McCloud and consisting of Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar to investigate. Upon arrival, Pigma betrayed the team to Andross and they and James were captured. Peppy barely escaped and returned to Corneria to tell Fox McCloud, James' son, aboout his father's assumed death. After a few years passed, Andross declared war on the Lylat system and his army made its way to Corneria. General Pepper then turned Star Fox team, consisting of Fox McCloud (James's son), Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare to stop Andross and end the Lylat Wars. Chapter 3: A Crysis Of Saurian Proportions A young girl named Krystal is searching for the truth of her parents' death and the destruction of her home planet, Cerinia. After receiving a distress call from a distant planet, the kind-hearted vixen decides to investigate. Shortly after arriving, she is attacked by the flying Galleon of General Scales, tyrant of Dinosaur Planet. She destroys the cannons and propellors so she can climb aboard. She finds an infant CloudRunner in a cage who advises her to search below deck. She finds a strange key inside the deck below. She goes back to talk to the infant CloudRunner when she hears the door slam open, she backs up to the sight of this. General Scales, the leader of the SharpClaw dinosaur tribe, which are a bunch of nasty pirates who always wanted to rule Dinosaur Planet (Sauria) jumps out of the door and almost lands on top of Krystal. He talks to her in dino-talk asking what brought her here. She tells him that she received a distress call from somewhere nearby the galleon. He laughs and explains that the whole planet is in distress. She says the CloudRunner told her he was evil and he starts saying that he is not evil and must control the planet with fear, otherwise the tribes would fight against him. He starts attacking the infant CloudRunner, Krystal tries to stop him, only to be grasped from the neck by the evil general, as he had an idea that she wanted to challenge him. He walks over to the edge of the galleon with the young vixen in his grasp saying no one can defeat general scales and throws her overboard only to be saved by her CloudRunner friend. She leaves him when he tells her this isn't over. Krystal senses the source of the distress call within the Krazoa Palace and after some trekking, she discovers and collects a Krazoa Spirit, a being of magical properties. However, she is shortly after attacked by an unseen presence (Andross) that she seems to recognize from somewhere. This presence knocks Krystal into the beam produced by the Krazoa Spirit and is trapped within a large crystal at the bottom that mysteriously ascends to the top of Krazoa Palace after her enclosure. Meanwhile, in a lost corner of the Lylat System, eight years after the Lylat Wars, the legendary Starfox team led by Fox McCloud, has spent their time aimlessly drifting about the Lylat System, carrying out mostly tedious and repetitive missions to repair the Great Fox. Falco Lombardi, ace pilot of the team and one of Fox's best friends, left the team due to his impatient nature, so he left the team and went to seek out more stimulating adventures. Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad, the remaining members of the team, are itching to be assigned new missions, knowing that they will need the money for upkeeping; the Great Fox and the Arwings are slowly yet surely falling into disrepair due to lack of maintenance. As if on cue, General Pepper contacts the Star Fox team and informs them that Dinosaur Planet, a planet on the edge of the Lylat System, is on the verge of destruction and must be saved. Fox, eager to get paid, agrees and voyages down to the surface of the planet to further investigate and lend aid to the inhabitants, among them the EarthWalker tribe, who have sent a distress call. After rescuing the young prince of the EarthWalkers, Prince Tricky, Fox learns from the Queen EarthWalker that General Scales has removed the four vital SpellStones that stop the flow of magic energy and keep the planet from collapsing. With the help of Prince Tricky, Fox locates and gathers the four SpellStones and returns them to the two Sacred Temples (Volcano and Ocean) that lie on a force point to save the struggling planet. On his way to the Volcano Force Point Temple, Fox homes in on a distress call sent from Krystal through her telepathic abilities. Fox, convinced by a Krazoa, somewhat grudgingly decides to help her by collecting the remaining five Krazoa Spirits that Krystal never got the chance to find herself. After collecting all the Krazoa Spirits and SpellStones and saving Krystal as well, Fox and Krystal are confronted by the Krazoa God, as of which warps when Krystal tries to shoot at it with fire from her staff. Fox then follows the powerful being in his Arwing. Upon approaching the huge figure, Fox discovers that the Krazoa God is actually the revived Andross, who was presumed deceased at the end of the Lylat Wars. Fox, horrified by Andross's threat to destroy Lylat, fearlessly faces his nemesis in battle once again. During the fight, Falco appears in the nick of time to aid Fox. Andross is defeated shortly after and the Star Fox team is reunited. Krystal also comes aboard the Great Fox, apologizing to Fox for her previous demeanor and thanks him for saving her. She then joins the Star Fox team and ROB accidentally reveals Fox's infatuation toward Krystal. Chapter 4: The Aparoid Invasion Andrew Oikonny,Andross' nephew, assumes leadership over the remnants of his deceased uncle's army and starts The Oikonny Rebellion Conflict against the forces of Corneria. The Star Fox Team, consisting of Fox McCloud,Falco Lombardi,Slippy Toad,Krystal and Peppy Hare (who has retired from piloting), quickly fly in to assist the Cornerian Army in battle against Oikonny's armada above the planet Fortuna. After penetrating the fleet's defensive lines, the team pursues Oikonny's flagship to the planet's surface, where he turns to face them by transforming his ship into an imitation of Andross' initial form - that is, a large, floating head and pair of hands - but much weaker (despite his arrogant boasts). Before his battle with the team really lets their guard down, his ship is destroyed by a strange,insect-like creature, which then attacks the team. Fox destroys it, and takes a partial "Core Memory" from it for research. Once back at the Great Fox, Fox and the team learn from Beltino Toad that the hostile creature was an "Aparoid", one of many powerful, machine-like aliens capable of destroying entire fleets with little effort. The team then receives word from General Pepper that a distress signal is being sent from the Katina outpost, and suspect Aparoid involvement. Fox investigates the planet on foot, only to be trapped inside the base with the Aparoids. With the help of a Landmaster, Fox is able to fend them off, and even manages to recover an intact Core Memory from a large, saucer-shaped Aparoid. However, before it can be retrieved, the Core Memory is quickly stolen by Pigma Dengar, who as it turns out is the one who broadcasted the distress signal, and believes he can become rich from the Core Memory's sale. The Star Fox Team tracks Pigma to the Sargasso Region, a popular hideout for criminals, which is overseen by the leader of the Star Wolf Team.Wolf O'Donnell, who quickly swoops in, along with Leon Powlaski and the team's newest member, Panther Caroso, to defend his territory. After a quick skirmish, Star Fox learns that Pigma is no longer part of Star Wolf; however, Panther, in an attempt to flirt with Krystal, reveals that Pigma is on the planet Fichina. When Fox and his crew arrive at the planet, they discover that Pigma has deactivated its climate control center, turning it into a snowy wasteland, and what's more, that Pigma has been collaborating with the Aparoids. It is revealed that Aparoids have the ability to take over other machines. After defeating an Aparoid which threatened to destroy the control center reactor, the team then follows Pigma to a base under construction inside the asteroid belt. When they finally catch up to him, they find that Pigma has himself been assimilated by the Aparoids and he becomes fused with a large spacecraft, using its large grabbing arms to hurl meteoroids at them. Fox fights and destroys Pigma, and retrieves the core memory, which contains information needed to launch an attack directly on the Aparoid Homeworld. Just before the team departs to the Aparoid Homeworld to take on the Aparoid Queen, the source of all Aparoid will, Krystal receives a sudden distress call from Sauria, the Dinosaur Planet, which is under attack by the Aparoids. Fox quickly lands on the planet and destroys the Aparoid hatchers before the Aparoids are able to assume total control. After the battle, Fox and Krystal reunite with Prince Tricky, now a teenage EarthWalker. He questions them about returning to Sauria for a honeymoon upon which Fox nervously stutters and Krystal laughs. Back on the Great Fox, General Pepper informs that while the Star Fox team was on Sauria, Corneria City was hit with a full-scale attack by a large Aparoid armada, leaving it devastated (along with much of the Cornerian Defense Fleet). Fox, with the help of the Star Wolf Team,which arrived to assist in defeating a common enemy, is able to take out most of the attacking Aparoids. They soon find out, though, that General Pepper's flagship, and the General himself, have been infected and taken over by the Aparoids. Consequently, the flagship begins to attack Fox. However, General Pepper, speaking against the Aparoids' influence, insists that Fox destroys the ship and himself. Fox is able to take down the ship with his plasma cannon, but before the General crashes into the ground, Peppy swoops down in an Arwing and softens the fall by flying between Pepper and the ground (He also mentions that Fox should contact the Medical Corps. this along with his groaning implies that he may have injured himself from the action). After the battle, the Star Fox team heads for a large space station above Corneria, the Beltino Orbital Gate, which is used for warping to other planets. Before they are able to travel to the Aparoid homeworld, they are forced to defend it, with the help of Star Wolf again, from a series self-guided Aparoid missiles ranging from small to big. They manage to destroy all of the missiles, just in time for Beltino Toad to finish creating a program which should cause all Aparoids to simultaneously self-destruct once it is uploaded into the Queen. Upon arriving at the Aparoid Homeworld, the Star Fox team realizes that the entry to the core of the planet, where the Aparoids originate and where the Queen is believed to reside, is blocked by a large shield which is powered by generators located throughout a small base directly above it. Though the Star Fox Team is able to infiltrate the base and destroy the shield generators, another shield is erected which is presumably powered from within the planet and is impervious to laser fire. Just then, Peppy and ROB fly down out of the sky towards the planet in the Great Fox, which has been covered with infectious Aparoids. ROB diverts all power to the laser guns on Peppy's orders and obliterates the base which housed the shield generators, giving him room to ram the Great Fox into the shield and open it long enough for the team to get through. Its hull integrity compromised beyond its limits, the Great Fox explodes, leading the team to believe that Peppy and ROB were killed in the explosion. The team enters the core of the planet, with Star Wolf flying close behind to assist them. Right before they reach the Queen, they are attacked by an extremely durable swarm of Aparoids. Wolf, Leon and Panther decide to distract them to allow Fox to proceed onwards to the Queen's lair. The team confronts the Aparoid Queen, who uses the voices of Peppy, ROB, General Pepper, Pigma, and James McCloud, who is Fox's father, in an attempt to deceive them into joining her. The team sees through the Queen's deception and blasts through her tough armor, allowing Fox to fire a parcel containing the self-destruct program into her. However, the Queen is able to suppress it, and attempts to escape. Slippy informs Fox that if he does not destroy her and initiate the program, the Queen will create an antibody. Once the team defeats the Queen, the program is executed, and Aparoids everywhere, as well as the structures on the homeworld which were part of the Aparoid collective, behind to self-destruct. The team escapes from the core of the homeworld, and soon discovers that ROB and Peppy survived the explosion by finding an escape pod just before the Great Fox blew up, giving hope to the team that General Pepper, Wolf, and all the others who made sacrifices in the struggle against the Aparoids may also be alright. Category:Fan Fictions